Project Phoenix
by nova phoenix
Summary: Welcome to this story starting from James Mcloud, to his son growing up. A character arises around the time of Fox's birth and Andross fears her. Read this story of heartache, pain, and courage as I set you off into one of Lylat's darkest secrets.


Nintendo owns Starfox, other characters are mine.

Its been a long while since I put a story up. This time, hopefully I will keep this story going. It's a spin off from Fox being in the academy to him growing up. But…. A new character is introduced that Andross fears.

This chapter introduces James and his team while they were young. The three of them have to respond to an urgent mission to recover important data based on a new living species. Peppy has other thoughts, he wants to rescue his long forgotten friend. Please review.

**Chapter One** **Echo**

There was a dark chill that slowly crept along the frozen horizon. Yet, a sense of victory was clung to it. I chuckled as I pictured what will happen in a few moments. Just in a few seconds! Then history will be made. The pitiful civilians. To bad that we are right under there noses. Anytime now. My thoughts and words slithered slowly. So slowly that it could make anyone cringe. "I waited for this day to come" I finally said out loud. "Time will be changed forever!" Proud rang through the air. Also the sense of destruction. The cold arctic air felt refreshing. Even in a cock-pit of one of Venom's bombers. It was odd to see the rest of the pilots shivering. "Pathetic." I said under my voice. "And weak. They expect to survive in a war." I made a dreadful sigh as I looked out onto the snow covered plains.

"Time to send out the word." The deep and soothing voice made the fur on the back of my neck rise. I looked to the seat next to me. "It's time." His voice was so cold and bold. It made me shutter. I nodded with a smile and gazed into those dark and fiery eyes. "Will do." I looked at the control panel. Just one simple message can erase over a thousand people. Just one simple word can change everything.

A cold hand gently laid on top of mine. I looked back at him with blushing cheeks. Thank goodness my black fur covered it up. His red fur felt smooth and snuggly. I slowly grasped it and wanted to hang onto to it forever. "You ok." He said in the same voice. It crept down my spine and slithered under my skin. I slightly nodded. _What's the matter with me, _I yelled inside my head. _Stick to the plan!_

"Our location is 234-23-89. We are just 5 minutes away from the target." A pilot said in the back of the cock-pit. "Let's get this over with and witness the full potential of Venom." The red fox shook his head while stroking my hand. "This is not even close to our full potential. Not even half!" He said loudly. "Our full potential will come but only when time allows it." I nodded again while looking at his eyes. His soul seems to be in them and screaming out the message. The message that will erase lives and put us into victory again!

few moments passed until I finally straightened myself out. I switched on the link to allow full access to the communications. Time froze once again for me. I was going to call out the order that will make Venom one step closer to complete domination. This is a moment that doesn't come easy but it felt easy to grasp. I knew victory was in our reach. I took a deep breath. A long breath of the cold arctic air, and waited a few moments.

"Communication code Alpha 1-H." I said finally. Every word I spoke clearly and proudly. A pause filled up with static took over the intercom. "Code accepted. I read you loud and clear." The reply was from an even darker and more dreadful voice. "Echo is coming in bound. We will reach it in less than five minutes." Excitement was building up in me. I yearned to unleash the order. I wanted to do it now! "A scan has already been taken place" said the red fox. "Stealth Squad One had disabled their radar and air defense system. Also no one is patrolling the area in a fifteen mile radius. We have everything within our hands." He said with such a dark glare. He cracked his knuckles as victory dwelled in him.

The same voice came back. "You have permission to carry out the plan." His words rang out in determination. "Don't spend too much time goofing off there. I don't need anymore casualties." He warned. "Roger." Both of us replied. The suns red rays shined through the clouds and neatly rested on my black panther's fur. I kind a laughed a little when I seen that. It reminded me of blood. That's exactly what's going to happen in just a few seconds.

"Project Phoenix is going to come to a close finally." The voice echoed back through the speakers. "Jason, Allison, and all of those other fools will regret for turning on me." A dark and mischievous laugh broke out. I wanted to laugh along too but I wanted to keep my head straight. I didn't want an error at a time like this to happen.

"Opening Main Dropping Doors sir." I said slowly and coldly. Everything now was going our way and nothing could stop us. "We will have full domination of our plan! The wild fire is going to ignite!"

The next morning . . .

A sense of failure and horror punched me hard in the gut. A dark cloud was strangling me as I looked at my reflection on the tiled floor. I can't believe how Venom turned this into a game. "All is fair in love and war," I finally murmured out. The office door opened and I peaked up. Three young pilots hurried in and saluted. "You're all late." I grinned so angrily that light from the sun reflected off of my canine teeth. I wanted to yell out loud but I know I have to keep my cool. Especially at times likes this. "You were supposed to be here at least 30 minutes ago." My voice was low and barely forming into a growl. "Sorry sir. Pigma's Arwing wouldn't start. We would have contacted you but the communication array was malfunctioning." I freed my fingers from my hard fist and sighed. Things like that can happen at times like this. "At ease," I finally said.

I sat down while twirling my fingers in front of me. Photos, reports, and many files on the once standing facility Echo were lying out on my desk. The pilots took a seat. I was still looking at the information and trying to digest all of this. For once, I'm not doing a good job about it. I turned my chair and looked out the window. I was now tapping my fingers while this sense of war was stirring through me. Why do people have to take other lives when they are not even involved in war?

"You ok sir?" A cool relief came over me but it hardly helped. "You sounded worried. That's unlike you." I turned around and faced him. My eyes met James'. I looked at Peppy next. Green bright eyes, the ones that resemble youth and knowledge. I wonder how he's going to take this. "You never sound like that," Peppy stated. I took a silent but deep breath. My anger slowly drained out of me. "Fortune was attacked again." I paused. This is hard to say. "This time they caused some serious damage to us." Peppy leaned forward in his seat. I think I know what's going to happen. "They completely wiped out the main research and shelter facility," I looked at Peppy. He was staring back at me looking for what happened. "Echo." The place finally came out. I kept my emotionless stance and I didn't look at Peppy but I guessed his reaction.

It was completely silent. I heard him lean back into his chair slowly. I eyed all of them again, including Peppy this time. He was looking into deep space with a stoned look in his eyes. I looked at James. His head was down and his hands were meddled together in his lap. He was taking it hard too. Peppy slowly closed his eyes and stood silent. I looked at Pigma. His jaw dropped and looked at me with a surprised expression and glanced at Peppy and James.

He opened his mouth to speak but Peppy mistakenly cut him off. "Did you hear anything about Jason or other survivors?" He tried to sound normal but by listening carefully. His emotions were clearly showing in his words. I tried not to show mine as I took a deep breath and fingered through my files.

I looked back up and recognized the two of them were motionless. James's tail was down and everyone's ears were drooped. "Did you hear anything about the survivors," Pigma asked but sounding a bit more impatient. "Don't take this too hard. You heard worse before." I said to try and reassure them. I turned the chair and scooted into the desk. "Maybe," I added.

I looked and addressed all of them. Not just James because everyone was affected by this. "The reason I called you three here is to be the main escort for a search and rescue party that is going to scan the vicinity. The Fortune Government asked for our assistance this time since they can't spare any more units because of the last attack Venom brought against them."

Pigma nodded his head and stared at the floor. James gave me his full attention.

"But considering the circumstances, I am going to send you three ahead of scheldule and let you scan the area." "With the debris there," James started. "It will be impossible for us to use our scanners and radar equipment. Even our new ship, the Great Fox, wouldn't be able to scan the area."

I leaned back into my chair and rubbed my chin as I stared into space. "Search by foot if you have too." He leaned forward and placed his elbows on the desk. "I want you three to look not only for survivors, but for data or important technology and guard it until the fleet arrives. Understood?" "Yes sir," the three said correspondingly.

"When was the base attacked," James asked. "We didn't get a distress signal or any type of alarm." "The satellites were destroyed," I said. I pulled up a file just based on the facility's security. "You would think at least we would get a small distress signal or a frantic S.O.S. Maybe even a call from a cruiser that past by the area." Pigma cut in. "That place you couldn't even sneak a letter in there without it being scanned to detect any type of radioactivity or other substances" "I know," I responded to in a low tone. "This place was attacked before and they always held out pretty good just based on their small ground defense." I looked at the security file again. "The defense is mostly made out of S.A.M. and anti-fighter laser turrets. Even the outside bases lend support with there fighters and fleets."

"You have any idea why they would take that place out," Peppy asked looking a lot better than he did before. I stared at all the files again while tapping my knuckles slightly on the desk. "They attacked that place how many times and for what," he added. I cracked my neck. "I have absolutely no solid information. It would make no sense for Andross to attack so he can kill. The place is only known for the study and research of mostly minerals and also plants and animals. Their recent project was to find out a cheap energy plus there was an encounter with a new animal like us formed there but other than that, I don't really know. I would imagine he would want to steal the plans and that based on the projects being created there instead of annihilating the base."

I looked out side and recognized far off in the distance how the sun was now over the air-bridges and skyscrapers. The sky had a blue, orange with a small dash of pink glow in it. "This is what I want you to do Star Fox. Your main objective is to go in undetected and look for survivors or any type of solid equipment or records. I want to know exactly what was going on in the research facility." I looked back at the three of them. "I bet there was more stuff going on there that we don't know about. Also, if any enemy fighters are there, do not engage them unless you are under extreme threat. Since the satellites that orbited around Echo were taken out, we don't know anything about the area." "So you have no information based on the enemy's military strength or size?" James asked. I shook my head. "Ok, sir." "Be careful where you're digging though. Who knows what you'll find. You might stumble into radioactive waste or something." "Yes sir," James said in a confident tone.

"This is Top Secret. I'll inform you guys and what happened to Echo to the Military Conference in a few hours. I'll forward you the important facts based on the facility also." I looked back out the window and took a deep breath. My headache was slowly fading away. "Dismissed." I heard the pilots scoot out of their chairs and walk silently out the door. "Oh! Peppy, before you leave." I said as I spun in my chair to face him. He was standing right out the open door. "Yes sir?" He turned around and faced me. By his somewhat hidden plain expression, I could tell he was still taking this very hard. I motioned him to come back in. James was beside him. "We'll head to the hangar to get ready." "I'll be there in a quick second," Peppy said facing him. James nodded and hurried off as Peppy walked in and shut the door behind him.

"I forgot to tell you about Jason and his wife Allison.

"You can sit down." "No thank you," he said quickly while looking at the floor. He took a deep breath and wondered his attention back into his eyes. I also took a deep breath and searched for the words to say. "You know that your friend Jason and his wife Allison were going to have a baby next week."

"Yeah" Peppy said with sorrow as he looked down to the tile covered floor. I heard his voice scuffling as he tried to hold back sobs. "They delivered her last night." "What!" his head sprung up as his eyes went wide and tears streaked down his fur. "Wait, now listen," I said quickly to try and reassure him.

"You know how Jason is a pure red fox and Allison is an arctic fox." "Yeah" Peppy said impatiently. "The baby wasn't half and half. She does of course have arctic and red fox in her but she has some new type of species. This type has never been recorded before in Lylat." "What! I think it is a bit late to tell me that……" "Will you shut up and listen to me"

Anger was in his eyes but he quickly calmed down. That was one thing he was personally good at was cooling down at such war like situations. Peppy walked to the window and rested his hand against it as his chest weaved heavily. "You remember when Jason was accidentally exposed to that radiation while doing research on a meteor." "Yeah," he said in a semi quiet voice. "He didn't die from that surprisingly, it actually made him stronger," Peppy stated. "I don't think he would have survived from the bombs though," he also added. His head was getting lower and lower every time he spoke. "Doctors said that may be the reason for her to have the different species in her." "It's a girl," Peppy question quietly. I nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me this last night?" "I didn't find out till this morning. Allison called. Her voice was quiet. It sounded like she was……hiding or something." He took a deep breath. "All she said was that she had the baby with her and then the line went dead." Peppy started to cry. "She called right before they bombed. Damn it!" He slammed his fist into the glass.

"Listen. If that made Jason stronger. I bet it made the baby stronger." "What is your point." Peppy blurted out with almost pure rage. Pepper looked at him with a calm look. "Sorry." He said as I looked at him directly into his eyes. "It's alright." He smiled a little as he stared at the tiled covered floor. "I don't think she is dead. Jason might be ok too." I said after another deep breath. Peppy sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Maybe but it is highly unlikable," he said as he started to the door. "Do you know her name?" Peppy asked with his back turned to me. "Phoenix."

There was a silence. "I like that name. Phoenix." He chuckled a little. "I don't know any more information. I'm sorry." "It's not your fault." There was another silence. "I guess I better get going. I'll let you know if we find anybody."

He hurried out the door. I think what I just told him gave him some drive to make it through the day.


End file.
